


Inked Constellations

by Wonhohoho



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhohoho/pseuds/Wonhohoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo AU where Wonho is a tattoo artist and Kihyun happened to stumble into his tattoo parlour one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, i apologize if it's bad !!!! I tried my best, please enjoy :)

Kihyun wakes up with a pounding headache, he sits up on his bed a little too quickly and immediately squeezes his eyes shut. With his eyes still closed, he reaches to his bedside table and pats the table for his phone. He finally feels his phone and squints his eyes to look at the time, 4:00pm.  
“Fuck me” he groans, I just had to drink so much last night didn’t I?   
Kihyun realises he completely reeks of alcohol and begrudgingly gets up from his bed and walks towards his bathroom. He places both hands on either side of the bathroom sink and squints at his reflection in the mirror. I look like shit, I shouldn’t have let Minhyuk make me drink so much last night. What even happened after I got so drunk? Kihyun couldn’t handle his alcohol very well, which was the main reason he rarely drinks but yesterday was Minhyuk’s birthday so the group decided to go out and drink for a small celebration. He thought maybe because it was his friend’s birthday, he would make an exception, it was supposed to be a small celebration, not let’s do five shots consecutively.   
Kihyun lets go of the bathroom sink and takes his clothes off, then steps into the shower. Kihyun turns the hot water on then puts both arms up against the shower screen and lets the hot water rain on his back. When it starts to get too steamy, Kihyun starts washing himself slowly, letting the hot water help him relieve his headache. Once he finishes, Kihyun turns the tap off and steps outside the shower, he grabs his towel and dries himself off, tying the towel around his waist. The mirror is fogged up due to the steam so he wipes the mirror and looks at his reflection again. That’s better…wait what? Kihyun wipes the mirror again properly and looks carefully at his reflection, on the right side of his waist he notices something he hasn’t seen before. What the hell is that? Kihyun looks at his own waist and sees what he believes to be a small tattoo of a constellation, it’s so thin and small he didn’t even realise it was there when he was washing himself. What the actual fuck? When did I get a tattoo? Why would I even get a tattoo in the first place? Kihyun had so many questions about what happened last night, what happened that led to him getting a tattoo? Kihyun looks at the tattoo carefully and lightly strokes his fingers over it. This is a constellation of a star sign, I don’t remember which one though. Kihyun was interested in astrology and star signs, he had an app on his phone which gave him his daily horoscope and he would sometimes read it, although he was intrigued by it, he didn’t completely believe in them or depend on them.   
Kihyun goes to pick up his clothes from where he dropped them, when something catches his eyes, a folded piece of paper that seemed to have fallen out of his jean pocket. He grabs the paper and dumps his clothes in his laundry basket. He walks out of the bathroom and opens up the paper and sees a number and a message below it.   
"hmu when you're feeling adventurous so I can penetrate you with something other than my tattoo needle ;)"   
Holy shit, what is this, who wrote this, what did I do last night?! Did the tattoo artist write this? Kihyun closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. First the constellation tattoo, now this? I’m a good person, I don’t deserve this. Kihyun is still standing in the middle of his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, so he decides to first change and decide what to do later.   
Kihyun gets dressed and sits on the side of the bed, he opens up the piece of paper again and reads the message. This is so cheesy and cringe worthy, what type of person wrote this? He was a bit afraid to find out. Kihyun looks at the number above the message and contemplates messaging the number to find out who the hell this person was and maybe also find out what happened last night. With an overwhelming sense of curiosity, Kihyun grabs his phone from his bedside table and dials the number in.   
To: Unknown  
Excuse me but who is this?   
Almost immediately, Kihyun gets a reply which startles him a bit.   
From: Unknown  
Aww did you forget me already? ;)  
Kihyun’s eyes widen from the reply. What did they mean by that? Okay nope, I’m not dealing with this right now. I need to ask someone what happened last night, I’ll ask Minhyuk about it. Kihyun looks through his contacts and rings up Minhyuk, after about five seconds, Minhyuk answers the phone.   
“Yo! What’s up, did you arrive home safely?”   
“Hey…Minhyuk, yeah I’m okay but I just wanted to ask, what the hell happened last night?”   
“Oh, yeah last night” Minhyuk laughs.  
“Why are you laughing? What happened?”   
“Dude, you got drunk, like hella drunk, it was crazy. You started singing out loud and dancing and everything, yeah it was a sight to see”   
Kihyun groans internally.  
“Okay, but like did anything happen after that? Like maybe how the hell I got a tattoo last night?!”  
“Holy shit! You actually got the tattoo? I didn’t think you would actually do it, that’s so sick!”   
“Wait what do you mean? Can you please explain?”  
“Hmm…Well if I recall, after the small get together and everyone left, we were just talking and then we somehow got to the topic of the past, you know, high school. You started talking about your parents and how they never really let you do anything you wanted.”  
Back in high school, Kihyun was a hardworking, diligent student who got As for every subject. His mother was a doctor and his father a business man, they were the ones who chose his subjects for him and basically dictated his whole high school life. Although, Kihyun believed they weren’t the extremely strict parents, which might seem hard to believe, they were kind and supporting parents but they had this way of manipulating him to follow a certain path. It was always about having the best future, if you wanted a good life, you would need to study really hard, get into a good university and get a well-paying job. High school was a tough time for Kihyun but he decided to follow his parent’s wishes and worked really hard. Although there were days where he regrets letting his parents plan out his whole life for him. Kihyun’s real passion was music, he loved music, he himself could sing exceptionally well and when he was younger he wanted to pursue a career in the music industry. He remembered that day when he told his parents that he wanted to do something in music in the future, his mother laughed and smiled at him. Honey, where is that going to get you? He was so furious and dejected he didn’t talk to her for days.   
“Ah…did I?”  
“Yeah, we were walking along the street and then you saw a tattoo parlour, all of a sudden you told me you wanted to get a tattoo to rebel against you parents.”  
Kihyun’s mother absolutely detested tattoos, whenever she saw someone covered in tattoos she would always say how horrible they looked and how unprofessional they were. She always warned Kihyun about getting a tattoo and that she would get extremely upset if he ever got one. Well she’s going to be extremely upset alright, that is, if she finds out.  
“Rebel against my parents?” Kihyun almost laughed at that, it sounded so childish to him.  
“Anyways you told me that you were going to get one and that you would be fine by yourself, I swear I tried to talk you out of it but you were really set on it. I was going to stay but you insisted I go home.”   
“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble Minhyuk”   
Minhyuk laughs out loud again, “Don’t apologise to me Kihyun, you’re the one who got the tattoo.”  
“Do you remember what the tattoo parlour was called?” Kihyun asked.  
“Hmm…uhh...Inked I think?”  
“Okay, thanks Minhyuk, I’ll catch up with you later, bye”  
“See ya!” Minhyuk replies. Kihyun ends the call.   
Kihyun slumps his shoulders and lets out a sigh. Should I go to the tattoo parlour? I need to know if something actually happened there. Kihyun thinks for a while and then he suddenly makes his mind up.   
“Alright, let’s go” Kihyun says to himself.   
He grabs a jacket from his wardrobe and his keys from the table next to his door. Kihyun uses the elevator to go down to the carpark, he gets into his car and drives off to where he was last night.   
Kihyun drives by the street where he and Minhyuk were walking last night and he sees the tattoo parlour called “Inked” on the corner. It’s quite a small shop with a huge sign on top “Inked”, there’s also a neon sign on the window that’s turned off right now. This must be it. Kihyun parks somewhere on the street and walks towards the shop, he stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath before opening the door. The place is dark and small, the walls and floor are both black and the walls are completely covered with drawings of tattoos. To be honest, Kihyun found the place quite intimidating and if he wasn’t drunk last night he wouldn’t have believed it if you told him he entered the shop with his own free will. A man with tattoos covering both his arms walks past Kihyun, he glances at Kihyun as if wondering why someone like him was in a tattoo parlour. The man pushes the door and exits the shop. Oh god, I don’t really want to be here, but I have to find out what happened last night. Suddenly someone walks out of the other room and Kihyun looks at the person. Holy shit. It was a man in his early 20s, he had his black hair pushed back, he was also wearing thick rimmed glasses and to top it all up, he was wearing a black turtle neck which perfectly shaped his torso and huge arms. The man was covered completely due to the turtle neck but his hands were shown, they were covered in tattoos and what he was wearing made him seem so mysterious and Kihyun might have want to see what was beneath that turtle neck. Oh fuck me, is he the tattoo artist? Maybe I would let him penet-  
“Oh it’s you, back for round two?” The man smirked. Holy shit, did he just smirk at me? He looks so fucking handsome, wait what does he mean by round two?   
“R-round two?” Kihyun stutters. Kihyun mentally slaps himself for sounding so nervous. The man slightly laughs at Kihyun, his eyes creasing into two crescents and Kihyun thought he looked unbelievably cute.   
“Don’t you remember? You came here last night to get a tattoo.”   
“Ah…well yes and no. I mean I realised that I got a tattoo when I woke up and then I saw the number and the message and I kind of just panicked.” Kihyun rambled.   
The man looked at Kihyun for a few seconds until finally saying something.   
“Well, if you’re wondering if anything else happened, nothing did. You came to get a tattoo and then you passed out while I was tattooing you, so I called one of your friends to pick you up.” The man explained.   
Kihyun let out a small breath of relief, he was just glad he didn’t do something stupid he would regret. Although he would be lying if he said he didn’t want anything to happen between him and the sexy tattoo artist.   
“Oh okay, thank you uh-”  
“Wonho”   
“Ah yes, thank you Wonho, sorry for bothering you.”  
“Not a problem uh-”   
“Kihyun” Kihyun answers promptly.  
Kihyun stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next, he figured he should leave. Although, Kihyun didn’t want to leave, he knew he would probably never see Wonho ever again and he didn’t really want that.   
“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Wonho asked, now leaning against a table, his arms crossed against his chest. Kihyun didn’t realise he was just standing there for so long, so he tried to quickly think of something to make it seem less awkward.  
“Uh…um, Wonho is there any reason why you chose a constellation tattoo?” Kihyun looked at Wonho, hoping he didn’t sound awkward. Kihyun swears he saw Wonho give him an elevator look and Kihyun slightly blushed at that.   
“Well, last night you told me to tattoo anything on you, you even took your shirt off.” Wonho smiles.   
“Me? Take my shirt off?” Kihyun asks, surprised. Oh no, this is so embarrassing, kill me now.   
“Yeah and to be honest I thought your skin was too pretty, so I chose something small and cute to match.”   
“Small and c-cute?” Kihyun stuttered again, he was sure now he was blushing a lot. He looked at Wonho, who just kept smiling at him. I need to leave now before I embarrass myself even further.   
“Um, I need to go now, thank you so much for everything Wonho” Kihyun quickly says to Wonho while walking backwards to the door. He turns around and practically runs out of the shop. Kihyun gets into his car and drives off back to his place.  
Kihyun arrives at his apartment room and walks in. He takes off his shoes and jacket, leaving his keys on the table next to his door. He sits on his couch and after a couple of seconds he covers his face with his hands and falls down onto the couch. How embarrassing, he probably thinks I’m stupid or something. He was so hot though, ugh I can’t deal with this anymore, that man will be the end of me. Kihyun suddenly gets a message from his phone, he uncovers his face and looks at his phone.  
From: Unknown  
Hey, it’s me :)  
Is this Wonho? Oh my god, he’s messaging me.  
To: Wonho  
Hi   
Was that too short? Do I sound awkward?  
From: Wonho  
I was just wondering, if you wanted to grab a drink together or something.   
Did he just ask me out, is this like a date or something? No, it’s just drinks yeah just drinks. Oh hell yeah, I am so in.   
To: Wonho  
Yeah, that sounds great. When?  
From: Wonho  
Tomorrow at 7? I’ll text the address later.   
To: Wonho  
Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I’ll see you then?   
From: Wonho  
Yeah, see ya ;)  
Kihyun nearly squealed, a 23 year old man squealing by himself on his couch. He buried his face in the pillows of his couch. Kihyun couldn’t believe that he would be seeing the hot tattoo artist again, he honestly couldn’t believe his luck.   
The next day, Kihyun had just finished work and he was driving back to his apartment. Wonho had already texted him the place and it was somewhere Kihyun had never heard of. He arrived at his place and he had about two hours to get ready for his “outing” with Wonho. Kihyun takes a shower and then stands in front of his wardrobe. What the hell do I wear? Should I go casual? No, maybe something more formal? What if I seem like I’m trying too hard? After going through maybe all the clothes Kihyun owned, he settled for a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He changes, then goes to his bathroom again to style is hair. Up or down? Fuck, why is everything so hard to decide? After playing with his hair for about ten minutes, Kihyun finally decides to leave his hair down. He looks at himself in the mirror and he thinks he looks pretty good. He doesn’t believe he’s that handsome but he has a little bit of confidence in his looks, he thought he looked pretty damn good in skinny jeans cause they hugged his thighs and made his ass look great.   
“Alright, I think I’m ready” Kihyun says to himself.  
He looks at his phone and the time is 6:45. Oh shit, I should probably get going now. Kihyun checks the address again, he gathers up all his things and leaves his apartment. He goes down and gets into his car, driving off to the place that Wonho chose.   
It’s about ten minutes past seven when Kihyun arrives the place. Shit, I’m a bit late. Kihyun parks his car and walks to the place, the place was secluded from the other places and it looked quite small from the outside. He steps inside and the place is dark, with dim lighting, and there’s smoke everywhere from people who were smoking. He looked around for a bit and he saw Wonho sitting on a sofa in the corner of the place. He walked closer to Wonho and Kihyun thinks Wonho just perfectly belongs in this setting. Oh fuck, I thought he looked good before, but tonight… Wonho was wearing a black v neck sweater, a long black coat and ripped skinny jeans. Kihyun almost felt underdressed because of Wonho. Why does he have to look so fucking good in everything? Wonho notices Kihyun come towards him and he seems to also look Kihyun up and down, before giving him a smile.   
“Hey” Wonho says.  
“Hey” Kihyun replies, while sitting across from Wonho.   
Kihyun looks closely at Wonho and the v neck that he was wearing shows off the tattoos that he has on his neck, but he couldn’t see them before because Wonho was wearing a turtle neck the first time they met. On the right side of his neck was a black rose, and on the other side was a black bird. Kihyun thought they looked really good on Wonho and he couldn’t help but stare at them. Kihyun strains his eyes away from Wonho’s tattoos and looks at Wonho instead, he finds out that Wonho had just been looking at him the whole time. Kihyun looks down and shuffles around nervously in his seat.   
“I’ll order us some drinks” Wonho says.  
“Uh, yeah sure.” Kihyun says, still looking down.   
Wonho orders them both drinks and the waiter brings it to them. This is awkward, I’m so nervous, what should I say?  
“So, Kihyun what do you do for a living?” Wonho asks.   
“Well… Actually I work at a company, you know just an office job, nothing special.”   
Wonho nods and takes a sip of his drink, Kihyun also thinks the tattoos on his hands are beautiful.   
“What made you want to become a tattoo artist?” Kihyun asks, trying his best to keep the conversation flowing.   
“I loved drawing when I was in high school, I wouldn’t do anything else other than draw. That’s the main reason why I failed school but oh well, I’m doing what I love now”  
“What did your parents think? Weren’t they against the idea of you becoming a tattoo artist?” Kihyun asked with genuine curiosity.  
“At first my mum was, she was so against the idea. I felt bad back then, sometimes I wished I studied harder and tried more in school to make her happier. Now, she’s okay with it, she’s accepted it because I love my job and I’m doing quite well. My dad, well, doesn’t have a say because he’s dead.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Don’t be, it happened when I was really young”  
“You’re very lucky to have a mum who accepts your life decisions and supports you.” Kihyun says.   
“I am. Are you parents not supportive of you?” Wonho asks.  
Kihyun was shocked to hear that question but he guessed it was himself that led the conversation this way.   
“Um…It’s not like they’re not supportive, they just didn’t exactly let me do what I wanted.”   
Wonho leans in more forward and rests his chin on one hand.   
“What do you mean by that? Did you want to do something other than work in a company?”   
Kihyun was surprised that Wonho seemed so interested in what he had to say, he never really talked about this, other than the other night with Minhyuk. But that was a first time as well. Kihyun took another sip of his drink before replying to Wonho.   
“I actually wanted to do something in music” Kihyun says shyly.   
“Do you play any instruments or anything?”   
“I sing, actually”  
“Really? Your voice is probably beautiful” Wonho says.  
Kihyun’s eyes widen a little and he blushes. He’s so glad the lighting in this place is bad, otherwise Wonho could see the mess he made of him.   
“Ah…I’m okay at it” Kihyun says modestly.   
Wonho finishes his drink and he looks at Kihyun.   
“You want to take a walk outside? It’s getting a bit stuffy in here.”  
“Yeah sure” Kihyun replied, he was feeling hot alright and a little bit lightheaded.   
Wonho pays for their drinks and they both step outside. Wonho pulls out a packet of cigarettes and takes one out, he pauses and looks at Kihyun.   
“Do you mind?”  
“No, not at all” Kihyun replies.  
Wonho offers him one as well but Kihyun shakes his head. In reality, Kihyun hated people who smoked, it was actually suffocating just staying in that place but since it was outside it was more bearable. Wonho puts the cigarette between his lips and lights it up with a lighter. He takes a long drag and lets the smoke escape his mouth and nose. Kihyun never thought someone could look so good smoking but Wonho kept proving him wrong. After a few minutes of silent walking, Wonho drops his cigarette and crushes it with his shoe.   
“Are you in a relationship at the moment?” Wonho asks Kihyun.  
“Uh….no, you?”  
“Nope. Are you sure though? Not even with your ‘husband’?” Wonho asks, using his fingers for quotation marks.   
“My husband?! What’s that? I’m not even married where would you even see that?” Kihyun asked, completely shocked.   
“It was one of the contacts on your phone when I was trying to find someone to pick you up, he was the one who came.” Wonho explained.   
“Why would I have such a name in my co-” Kihyun stops midway as he realises.   
“Stupid Hyungwon, he probably changed the names on my phone. The guy’s name is Shownu, we’re not in a relationship, we’re just really good friends that’s it.” Kihyun explains to Wonho, trying to laugh it off.   
Wonho just nods at Kihyun’s reply and puts in hands in his pockets. Oh no, does he think I have something going on with Shownu? Aside from Minhyuk, Shownu and Kihyun had been great friends since high school, he was part of the music group that Kihyun secretly joined. His parents never found out about that, and honestly that group was the only thing that kept Kihyun going in high school. Shownu was the quiet type, which was a quality that Kihyun could appreciate and because of that, Kihyun felt comfortable with Shownu. Due to that fact, Kihyun used to hang out with Shownu all the time in high school, his other friends would sometimes make fun of them, saying they were a couple. However, Shownu was never anything more than just a good friend to him and he was pretty sure Shownu was interested in someone else.   
“Uh…but how come a guy like you isn’t in a relationship?” Kihyun asks nervously.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Wonho asks, slightly smirking at Kihyun.   
“N-nothing! I mean, you’re a pretty good looking guy” Kihyun stammers, at this point blushing uncontrollably. Pretty good looking guy? What the hell is wrong with me?  
Wonho laughs at Kihyun and it’s the first time Kihyun had seen Wonho laugh like that, he looked so different to what he normally looks like when he laughs. To Kihyun, it looked like a genuine laugh, not the occasional flirtatious laugh he would see from Wonho, it made him seem so much softer and Kihyun felt so lucky to see this side of Wonho.   
“Thanks, I just haven’t found the right one I guess?” Wonho says, with a big smile on his face.  
They kept walking alongside each other in silence for a while, it was more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one. Kihyun felt at ease when he walked beside Wonho. He looks at his phone and sees that it’s already 11pm.   
“Oh it’s eleven already, I have work tomorrow, I should get going now.” Kihyun says, turning to Wonho.   
“Oh yeah, it’s pretty late, thanks for coming tonight” Wonho smiles at Kihyun.  
“Ah, no problem, thanks for inviting me. I had a great time” Kihyun replies, smiling back at Wonho.   
Kihyun stands there for a few seconds, looking at Wonho who was just standing still, smiling at Kihyun.   
“Uh right, I should get going, see you again?”   
“Yeah, see you.”  
Kihyun turns to leave and he starts walking towards where he parked his car. He glances back and sees Wonho still looking at him, he turns back quickly and continues to walk to his car. His reaches his car and gets in, Kihyun puts both hands on the steering wheel and rests his head on it as well. Why do I have to embarrass myself every time I see him, God. Kihyun starts the car then drives back home.   
After that date with Wonho, Kihyun had been regularly texting Wonho and meeting up with him, sometimes it would be completely coincidental that they see each other. They started getting more close to each other but nothing really happened, the problem was Kihyun wanted something to happen. He fell so hard for Wonho, he didn’t know what to do about it. He just didn’t think Wonho felt the same about him, it felt like the comments and flirty remarks were something that Wonho did to everyone and that it was part of his personality. It saddened Kihyun a lot but he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it, he was just glad he had gained a new friend.   
It was Friday and Kihyun just arrived home from work, he took a shower, got changed and settled down on his couch. He was watching TV, when he heard a buzz, it was his phone.  
From: Minhyuk  
Yo! Are you doing anything tomorrow?   
To: Minhyuk  
Nope…why?  
From: Minhyuk  
You’re coming to a party, you can’t say no   
Kihyun sighed at Minhyuk’s message, it was so typical of Minhyuk to decide things before even asking Kihyun, but both of them knew Kihyun wasn’t going to do anything about it.   
To: Minhyuk  
Whose party?   
From: Minhyuk  
It’s Jooheon’s party, he’s a friend of a friend. I’ve met him a few times he’s a cool guy, don’t worry bout it :D  
To: Minhyuk  
Ugh fine. Loser   
From: Minhyuk  
Ouch, my heart is broken :(

To: Minhyuk   
:)  
Kihyun puts his phone down and gets up to find something to eat. He opens the fridge when he hears another buzz come from his phone. He heats up some left overs and walks over to his couch, picking up his phone. It was a text message from Wonho.   
From: Wonho  
Hey ;)  
He really likes that face, doesn’t he?  
To: Wonho  
Hey, what’s up?  
From: Wonho  
You doing anything tomorrow?   
To: Wonho  
Actually yeah, I just got forced to go to a party by a friend  
From: Wonho  
Really?? That’s funny, I was about to plus one you to a party  
To: Wonho  
That is funny, hey maybe it’s the same party lol, Jooheon’s?  
From: Wonho  
Holy shit yeah lmao, sweet. Wanna go together?   
He wants to go together? Is this supposed to mean something? Fuck, he’s confusing.   
To: Wonho  
Sure  
From: Wonho  
Cool, I’ll pick you up from your place then ;)))  
He couldn’t believe Wonho asked him to go together to a party, he really wanted to see Wonho again. Ugh, what is this? A high school crush? Pull yourself together man. Kihyun grins widely and does a small little dance by himself. He continues eating and watching TV but he can’t hide his excitement for tomorrow.  
It was the next day and Kihyun was still in bed, he didn’t have work so he did what anyone would do and stayed in bed the whole day. Kihyun was in bed watching TV shows and eating all the junk food he had in his cabinets, it was a complete chill day for Kihyun, he didn’t feel like doing anything at all. He only realised that there was a party on when he received a text message from Wonho, telling him he would be there in an hour. An hour? Fuck, I’m still in my sleeping clothes, I look like shit!  
It was already six and Kihyun was not ready at all, his hair was spiking up everywhere and he still had crumbs on his face from all the snacks he had been eating. He did not want Wonho to see the horrible mess he was. Kihyun jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, he had the quickest shower he could possibly have and walked out of the bathroom. One again he was faced with the dilemma of picking an outfit to wear to the party, he regretted not planning out his outfit before. What should I wear this this time? I kind of want to go a bit more daring…Not too much though. Kihyun looks through his wardrobe for “a bit more daring” clothes and chose a loose black tank top with black ripped skinny jeans. To be honest, Kihyun felt really underdressed the night he had a drink with Wonho, he didn’t want that to repeat tonight. Although, he felt that Wonho would still manage to look better. Kihyun also decided to style is hair up for tonight, he looked completely different to what he did on the other night, it was “daring” alright. Kihyun heard his phone ringing and he picked it up, it was Wonho.   
“Hey, you ready? I’m like, here”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec, hold up”  
“Alright, I’ll be waiting, see ya”  
Kihyun hangs up the phone and looks at himself for the last time in the mirror. He grabs whatever he needs and rushes out of his apartment. He sees a car near his apartment and sees Wonho in the driver’s seat. He walks to the other side and gets into the passenger seat, next to Wonho. This fucker, it is his life mission to look better than me every time we meet? Wonho was wearing a white t-shirt which revealed even more of his tattoos, he swore every time he met up with Wonho he would see more and more of his tattoos. The t-shirt was fitted, it shaped his muscular arms and showed off his veiny fore arms. Wonho’s hair was styled up as well, Kihyun thought Wonho could pull of anything because he looked perfect every time he saw him.   
“You look good tonight” Wonho said to Kihyun, staring at him too.  
“T-thanks, you too” Kihyun blushed, looking ahead of him instead of Wonho’s direction.   
Kihyun could see that Wonho was still looking at him for a while from his peripheral vision but then he turned around and started driving to the party.   
They arrived at the place after about half an hour, during the drive, Wonho and Kihyun would talk about random things and anything interesting that might have happened. Although most of the time it was just music playing from the radio. Wonho parked the car somewhere near the place and they both walked to the house. The house was actually quite big, the front yard was huge and there were already people hanging out in the front, drinking and talking. The music was so loud that they could even hear it from the car. It’s been a while since Kihyun had been to any parties like this, the last time was probably in uni. They walked in through the already open door and Kihyun could see a lot of people he didn’t recognise, on the other hand it seemed that Wonho knew a lot of other people. Kihyun could see that Wonho was greeting other people and catching up with them so he decided to find Minhyuk because he didn’t know anyone else.   
“Wonho, I’m going to go find Minhyuk okay?” Kihyun tries to say over the loud music.  
Wonho looks back at him shortly, giving him the thumbs up before turning back to the group of people he was talking to. Kihyun felt kind of dejected that he was separated from Wonho but he tried not to let it get to him. Kihyun started walking around the house trying to find Minhyuk, he had to squeeze his way through the crowd because there were just so many people. Kihyun could see some drunk people who were looking at him lustfully and it made Kihyun feel so nervous and intimidated, he just needed to talk to someone he knew. He made his way to the kitchen and he saw Minhyuk talking and laughing with a guy with red hair, Minhyuk noticed Kihyun walk up to them and he waved.   
“You came! Kihyun meet Jooheon, he’s the guy I was talking about” Minhyuk said to Kihyun, motioning to Jooheon.  
“Hey, I’m Kihyun, nice party, thanks for the invite” Kihyun says, shaking hands with Jooheon.  
“Thanks man, don’t worry about it” Jooheon answered with a gummy smile and eyes turning up into crescents. Jooheon seemed like a really nice guy to Kihyun, especially since he seemed to get along so well with Minhyuk. Kihyun stayed with them for a while, catching up with Minhyuk and getting to know Jooheon more. After a while, Kihyun started to get curious of what Wonho was up to so he told Minhyuk he would try to find Wonho again.   
“Hey Kihyun, you want a drink?” Jooheon asked.  
“Nah, I’m good I don’t drink much but thanks anyway.”   
“Alright, your choice man”  
Kihyun started walking back to where he last left Wonho, he saw him sitting with a group of people and Kihyun didn’t realise how much Wonho was a socialite. He was the opposite of Kihyun, he seemed to get along with people so easily, he saw him talking and laughing with the group. Kihyun knew Wonho’s personality, he was extremely charming and more specifically, very flirtatious. The longer he looked at Wonho interact with those people the more he felt something stir in his chest, it was jealousy. Kihyun was so, so jealous and he couldn’t stop himself from feeling angry at Wonho. Why does he look like he’s flirting with everyone? Ugh, it pisses me off. Whatever, I’m just going to forget about him tonight. Kihyun turns back and starts walking to Minhyuk and Jooheon.   
“Hey, where are all the drinks at?” Kihyun asked Jooheon.  
“They’re all there…I thought you said you don’t drink” Jooheon says while pointing to the drinks.   
“Well yeah…I changed my mind, I feel like drinking now” Kihyun replied, going for the drinks.   
Minhyuk and Jooheon exchanged glances but both of them shrugged it off and Minhyuk was even encouraging him to drink more. Kihyun started downing the drinks, slowly he started to talk more and eventually began socialising with other people he didn’t even know. Alcohol made Kihyun more courageous and brave, however a lot more wild, he would definitely regret this tomorrow. He eventually made his way to where the main speakers were and he started dancing with a group of other people. The thing was, Kihyun was not a dancer and he knew this, therefore he never attempted to dance when he was at parties or at clubs. However, Kihyun was not exactly sober and alcohol can change people and how they normally act. Kihyun felt someone dancing really close to him and he realised it was another guy, he looked at him and Kihyun admitted he was pretty handsome. The other guy was drunk as well and it seemed that he wanted to get closer to Kihyun and Kihyun let him. Kihyun couldn’t exactly think straight due to the effects of the alcohol but at this point, he couldn’t care less about what he did. The other guy started putting his hands on Kihyun, which at first Kihyun was surprised about but he started to relax and just continued to grind on the guy behind him. Kihyun started to feel hot and sweaty, he also began feeling dizzy due to the alcohol and the close proximity with the stranger he was currently dancing with. Suddenly Kihyun felt a hand grip on his arm and pull him away from the person he was dancing with, Kihyun was so wasted he didn’t realise what was going on. The man was pissed at whoever disturbed his dancing with Kihyun but he looked at the person and decided he was too drunk to care anymore and tried to look for someone else.   
“Who the hell are you?” Kihyun asked.  
He looked at the person and he realised it was Wonho. Wonho still had a tight grip on his arm and he looked extremely angry, Kihyun felt kind of scared. Wonho started pulling him along and they walked through the crowd of people, the grip on his arm was beginning to feel painful.  
“Hey Wonho, let go of my arm, I can walk by myself.” Kihyun said to Wonho but the latter wouldn’t listen.   
Wonho led Kihyun upstairs and inside a random room which was vacant. Wonho pulled Kihyun through the door then pushed him against the other side, simultaneously closing the door and pinning him against it. Kihyun felt his body and head collide against the door behind him, he wasn’t sure why exactly Wonho was acting like this, he still couldn’t think properly. Wonho wasn’t that much taller than Kihyun but he somehow seemed to tower over Kihyun because he felt so small compared to him. The taller male put both arms either side of the Kihyun’s head, looking directly into his eyes, however Kihyun tried to look at anything else other than Wonho’s eyes. Wonho then pushes his knee in between Kihyun’s thighs and he can feel it rub against his groin. Kihyun takes a sharp breath and starts to squirm under the glare of Wonho’s gaze.   
“W-what are you doing right now?” Kihyun manages to say, still not looking at Wonho’s eyes.   
“Yoo Kihyun, are you trying to make me jealous?” Wonho says with a deep voice.  
Jealous? Was he jealous when I started dancing with that guy? What does he mean?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kihyun replies, finally looking directly at Wonho.   
Wonho didn’t seem to like that answer because he pushed his knee against Kihyun’s groin once again and Kihyun let out a small moan. Wonho saw that as an opening and crashed his lips against Kihyun’s, he immediately pushed his tongue in and Kihyun had to give in to Wonho. The kiss was sloppy and filled with lust, with Wonho dominating while Kihyun letting him. Kihyun’s chest felt tight, he couldn’t believe Wonho was kissing him. Does this means he likes me? Kihyun brought both of his arms up and wrapped them around Wonho’s neck, deepening the kiss. After kissing for what seemed like forever, they both stopped to breathe, Kihyun was breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen. He looked at Wonho and saw his eyes filled with lust, they kissed again but this time with Kihyun initiating it. This time it was slower and more sensual, they were both taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, Kihyun started pushing Wonho back until he was sitting on a chair, with Kihyun straddling him. Wonho moved his hands down and grabbed at Kihyun’s ass to support him and hold him up.   
There's a fleeting thought in Kihyun’s mind, his last bit of rationality telling him that they shouldn't be doing this in someone else’s house; but Wonho’s mouth working down his neck is making it a little hard to concentrate. The latter mumbles against his skin, breath hot and grip tight; and Kihyun’s head hangs back, neck exposed.  
Wonho looks up at him with dark eyes and an airy laugh leaves his lips, the air around them feeling a little warmer. “If you were trying to make me jealous, let me tell you - it worked.”   
Wonho’s fingers press light indentations into the small of his back and toy with the waistband of his pants. They’ve toed across the line of uncertainty, countless ‘what ifs’ and fleeting glances and Kihyun studies the former’s face. The sharp angles of his nose and jaw are accentuated by his sharp jawline and the intensity from his eyes. Black. Dilated. Intense. Watching.  
Kihyun’s eyes move down, past the jutting of Wonho’s collarbones and down the length of his arms; taking in the sight of black ink and feels across Wonho’s heated skin with his fingertips. He knows what a tattoo feels like since he’s got his own, but the tattoos scribed onto Wonho’s skin are an art form in itself and he knows that there are rules regarding the touching of artworks but goddamn Kihyun can’t seem to stop touching.  
“You must really like them, huh?” Wonho muses, smirk evident on his lips as he hefts Kihyun further into his lap, fingers dancing across his hips and flutter down toward the seam of his ass, teasing.  
Kihyun gasps, a short intake of air has oxygen burning into his lungs and he licks over his chapped lips, eyes scanning over Wonho’s tattoos one last time before he looks back into the latter’s eyes. His voice is unwavering but that could be from the alcohol, adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins. “Yeah. I do. A lot, actually.”  
“Great.” Wonho laughs, “Because I don’t think I’d be getting rid of these anytime soon.”   
“Good.”   
Wonho grins, leaning closer to run his tongue along the seam of Kihyun’s lips. “There’s a constellation on your hips, but if you wanted, you could always turn it into a galaxy.” Wonho’s voice is low and Kihyun shivers.   
Kihyun doesn’t reply and Wonho doesn't seem to mind. He snakes his mouth into the former’s mouth and inhales as Kihyun gasps, thighs tightening slightly around his waist and the chair creaks.   
The room spins and Kihyun grips the back of the chair a little tighter, and a stuttered exhale leaves his lips as he feels Wonho’s half hard cock fit snugly into the seam of his ass. He’s unsure of what to do and lets the latter manhandle him, pushing him off of his lap and drags him by the wrist to the bed.   
“I wasn’t jealous-” Kihyun says and brushes his fringe out of his eyes, cursing under his breath because he knows he messed up. “I wasn’t trying to make you jealous.”  
The latter raises a brow and his palm rests warmly on his inner thigh, fingers dancing against the black denim of his jeans. If anything, Wonho looks amused. “Really now?”  
“I wasn’t jealous.” Kihyun repeats again but the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks gives him away.   
“Okay.” Wonho chuckles as he inches toward Kihyun on the bed and hovers over him.  
The comforter is soft beneath Kihyun’s fingertips, stitching of a fine thread count; and Kihyun looks up to Wonho looming over him, hair falling into his eyes and the smirk is evident on his lips. His shirt dips low, giving Kihyun the chance to look at what’s underneath and he eyes the way Wonho’s abdominals tense as he moves. Kihyun’s tank top is half ridden up his chest, the air is warm - but Wonho’s eyes are smouldering and the path his eyes take burn into his skin.   
“Have you done this before?” Wonho asks as he runs a hand down Kihyun’s side and down toward his hip, hooking a finger into his belt loop and tugs at the fabric.  
“Once or twice, I guess…” Kihyun exhales.  
“Well you’re lucky that I came prepared anyway.” He chuckles into the skin of Kihyun’s neck and reaches into his back pocket. “Looks like the only thing I stole was your tattoo virginity.”   
Kihyun scoffs. “You must get lucky often.”  
“Hey,” Wonho chuckles and Kihyun gasps when the former unzips his jeans with ease and yanks them down the length of his legs, the fabric dragging Kihyun’s underwear with it. “I’m a flirt, not a fuckboy.” He slaps Kihyun’s inner thighs so that they fall apart to accommodate himself. “There’s a difference.”  
Kihyun doesn’t say anything but watches as Wonho reaches into his back pocket for a condom packet and what seems to be a bottle of lubricant. If it weren’t for the alcohol in his system, Kihyun would have been embarrassed but it only spurs him on and he hooks his legs around the back of Wonho’s thighs to pull him closer.   
“Patience,” Wonho teases but uncaps the lubricant to spread the substance on his fingers. His fingers are cold as they trace around his rim, teasing.   
Kihyun moans lightly as Wonho’s slides his digit in, only to retract it languidly. Kihyun’s head spins, sensations intense and he shudders at the feeling of Wonho’s mouth working down his neck. The next slide in is accompanied by a second and the slight scissoring motion of his fingers has Kihyun’s back arching slightly and Wonho hums at the sight.   
Wonho retracts his fingers and his eyes are dark, intense, and Kihyun looks at him with submission. The former leans back onto his heels to tug the zipper of his jeans down with a languid hand, his eyes never leaving the latter’s although Kihyun’s eyes follow his movements.   
The smirk on Wonho’s lips is far from subtle as runs a hand over his now condom covered erection with lubricant slicked fingers. The slide in is hot and Wonho groans at the heat that surrounds his cock. Kihyun’s walls pulsate around him and Wonho groans when he’s in to the hilt.   
They don’t move for a while and the music from the party creeps in underneath the crack of the door, reminding them that they’re not entirely alone. The unofficial voyeurism adds to the thrill, the rush, the excitement and when Wonho leans down to capture Kihyun’s lips in his own, the latter loops his arms around his neck; breathing him in.   
The kiss ebbs away the discomfort of the initial intrusion, the pain easing into something more intense and Kihyun recognises the feeling as pleasure when Wonho’s cock pushes deeper.   
“Well fuck,” Wonho groans against Kihyun’s lips. His fingers trace across the constellation that’s now become a part of Kihyun with his fingers. “I don’t know what’s more impressive, my handiwork - or you.”  
Kihyun flushes and moans when Wonho’s cock finds his prostate and he lets out a strangled “Shut up.” although there’s no real venom in his tone; and it sounds more along the lines of a whine.   
Wonho chuckles and his grip on Kihyun’s hips are close to bruising as he holds the latter down and fucks into him with an animalistic vigour; hips snapping and his breath is hot on Kihyun’s clavicles. Sweat gathers at Kihyun’s hairline and his teeth scrape across his bottom lip as the heat that gathers in his stomach becomes more intense.   
Wonho groans in his ears and Kihyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head and all he can see is white when the knot in his stomach unravels; and releases onto his stomach. He’s left boneless, chest heaving as he tries to regain his breath. Wonho fucks through his high, cock twitching in his heat and his fingers press into the indentations of his ribcage; running his hands down Kihyun’s sides. A low ‘fuck’ is released in a growl as Wonho comes and even though there’s a layer of latex that separates them, Kihyun can feel it and he whines at the oversensitivity.   
The slide out is a lot less painful than the first push of Wonho’s cock through his entrance but Kihyun whimpers anyway, feeling rather empty and he clenches around nothing. He’s feeling a little more sober now and he feels embarrassment settle under his skin as he watches Wonho tie the condom off and throw it into the conveniently placed bin beside the bed. Wonho pulls his pants on and grabs his shirt from where he discarded it from the floor. He walks towards Kihyun and wipes the mess from his stomach with his shirt.   
“Ew that’s gross, you don’t have to do that.”   
“It’s a white shirt anyway.” Wonho grins.  
Kihyun punches Wonho on the arm weakly but let’s Wonho continue to clean him.   
After Wonho finished, he grabs Kihyun’s clothes and hands it to the brunette.   
“Fuck, my ass hurts.” Kihyun groans, while putting his clothes on.  
“Well I can finally say that I indeed penetrate you with something other than my needle.” Wonho winks.  
“Oh my god, you did not just say that.”   
Kihyun grabs a pillow and throws it at Wonho but he catches it with one hand.   
“Hurry up so we can get out of here while everyone is too drunk to notice I have a come stained shirt in my hand.”


End file.
